Faithful Fools
Faithful Fools http://www.faithfulfools.org/ Faithful Fools Mission Statement We are called to a ministry of presence that acknowledges each human's incredible worth. Aware of our judgments, we seek to meet people where they are through the Arts, Education, Advocacy, and Accompaniment. We participate in shattering myths about those living in poverty, seeing the light, courage, intelligence, strength, and creativity of the people we encounter. We discover on the streets our common humanity through which celebration, community, and healing occur. Street Ministry (415)474-0508 234 Hyde Street, San Francisco, CA 94102 Weekly Program Interfaith Bible Study Thursdays 10am to 11am Writing Programs WRITE ON! Thursdays 12:30am to 3:30pm Monthly Program Second Saturdays Movie Night Movie & Discussion 7pm to 9:30pm Fourth Saturdays Street Retreat (Call 415-474-0508 for info and to sign up) Art Writing classes, playwriting classes, Improv, puppet making, puppetry, and (of course) clowning! Education The Institute for Street Level Learning: we discover on the streets our common humanity. Advocacy Faithful Fools are committed to being fully engaged with our neighbors and our community. At times, advocacy means advocating for an individual in bureaucratic processes (i.e., seeking housing or SSI); at other times, it means engaging in the issues that affect the quality of life for those living in and with poverty. Our role in advocacy is to build relationships of mutual respect and trust that are grounded in collaboration and accountabilty. Accompaniment Daily accompaniment is a part of the holistic work of the Fools, with the goal of building relationships, providing services, and giving solid grounding to our advocacy work through direct experience with people and the current systems and policies that effect their lives. Daily accompaniment works with individuals to discover their own power, talents, and understanding in order to access services and take steps that lead them toward greater stability with the supportive community of the Faithful Fools. Several of the people who have benefited from daily accompaniment in turn accompany others, their greatest resource being their own direct experience and knowledge. In addition to walking with people through the services they need, we provide direct assistance to those in crisis or transition by offering short-term cash assistance for housing, food, medical needs, and clothing. We often have people appear at the door asking for food or material assistance such as a blanket, a pair of socks, toiletries or a jacket on a cold night. Daily accompaniment is carried out by volunteers who have made at least one street retreat and who are a regular part of the process of meditation and reflection. It is central to the practice of the Fools in establishing one-to-one relationships through which people journey into the deeper meanings of our connection with one another across many of the lines that divide us. Understanding another’s experience in the very day-to-day level moves us past another layer of assumptions and toward that which ultimately connects us to one another. Street Retreats The day begins as the group gathers with song and reflective readings. We introduce ourselves, share what has brought each one to the retreat, hopes and expectations, and have an orientation to the layout of the day. Then we set out onto the streets. Adults go by themselves and youth are shadowed by an adult who has previously made a retreat. There is nothing that anyone must or should do except trust that they will be led to that which is theirs to encounter in the day. In the late afternoon we come back together to share our experiences and close with a soup and bread supper. Category:Resource Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin